


In the Mojave

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim break down in the desert, while travelling to a lonely mountain retreat for their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mojave

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment-fic for today’s [absolutely gorgeous Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/503034.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

The expansive stretch of the Mojave Desert surrounded Jim, as he toiled down the highway beside Leonard. Neither were talking; both were lost in their own little private world of thought. Occasionally, Jim would cast a glance at Leonard for vague snatched seconds, to watch the way that Leonard’s hair, now far longer than he usually wore it, whipped around the other man’s face with the force of the dry desert wind. The other man was sporting a little goatee, which Jim couldn’t help but think suited him.

To Jim, Leonard had never looked more gorgeous, inquisitive hazel eyes peeking out from beneath the long dark strands of hair that sometimes covered his face, pushed back sometimes by the wind and sometimes by the force of one strong hand. Sometimes, Leonard would be so lost in thought that Jim could observe him without comment or question. At other times, Leonard watch catch his glances, and frown at him in an amused, often affectionate manner.

It had seemed an age since their wedding day, yet it couldn’t have been more than a day or two. They’d travelled, by car, from San Francisco, towards the Sierra Nevada, where they planned to take their honeymoon lost in a lonely mountain retreat. Somewhere they’d taken a wrong turn and managed to get lost in depths of the Mojave, where, typically, their car had broken down. Neither of the men had any real clue as to how to fix the car, or even what the problem was, so had decided to hoof it along the road until someone took pity and picked them up.

Leonard had made the immediate assumption that whoever did pick them up would no doubt be an axe murderer or a CIA assassin or something. Jim had laughed at him for that, wide grin splitting his face in friendly lines, yet he couldn’t nay-say his husband’s words. After all, there was a grain of truth in Leonard’s fear; the desert seemed well-stocked with any number of reprobates just waiting for fresh meat.

Jim looked away then, when a cloud of sand threatened the safety of his eyes. He scrubbed the annoying grains from his cheeks and eyes, feeling the rough rasp of stubble against his fingertips. Like Leonard, he’d let his stubble grow a little since their wedding day, although his beard was fuller than the other man’s. He scratched it again, and caught Leonard staring.

“What?” Jim said, with a grin at the other man.

“Nothing,” Leonard murmured. “I’m just surprised how we haven’t been murdered, yet.”

“You always think the worst scenario is a foregone conclusion,” Jim laughed at him.

“Most times, I’m proved right, though, aren’t I?” Leonard countered, with a small smile of his own.

“Well, right now, I’ll take a gun-toting maniacal bow-legged assassin, rather than having to walk any further,” Jim commented.

As if to prove a point, he stopped by the side of the road and plonked his ass firmly at the side of the tarmac.

“Why does he have to be bow-legged?” Leonard asked, with a laugh, as he sat beside Jim.

He had to admit that the respite from walking was very good for his feet, which by now felt sore and rubbed to the bone.

“I don’t know. All bad guys are bow-legged,” Jim said, with a laugh of his own, as though that little comment held the secret of life.

“I’ve never noticed. Funny bad guys that you know,” Leonard said, as he pulled off his boots with a groan.

He wiggled his socked toes, freeing them from cramps that had long since settled into the muscles. Jim watched him again, before he nudged Leonard’s thigh with his own.

“Want a massage?” he asked, with a quirk of his eyebrows and a point towards Leonard’s socked feet.

“Hey, I'm the doctor. I should be giving you the message,” Leonard said, with a scowl at the other man.

“Later,” Jim promised. “When we reach the cabin. You can give me a full body massage and all the rest.”

Jim waggled his eyebrows, obscenely, making Leonard harrumph and smile, yet he didn’t protest. Instead, he shifted and angled his body to a better position, before he propped his feet in Jim’s lap. He watched as Jim’s long fingers immediately got to work, adding pressure and kneading against the soles of Leonard’s feet. Jim glanced up and watched as the other man’s face slowly went lax in extreme relaxation, a soft smile curving the doctor’s lips as his hazel eyes slowly drifted closed. Silence reigned between them then, broken only by the shifting sound of the wind around them.

“That good?” Jim finally, asked, as he abandoned the first foot for the second.

Leonard hummed out his agreement, yet said no more than that. Instead, his eyes drifted half open, to stare at Jim, in an openly inviting manner. Jim grinned at him again, but said nothing. It seemed as though the massage was doing more for Leonard than merely relaxing him or taking the weariness of travel from his feet.

“Later,” Jim promised, forcing the word out through the huskiness in his throat.

Leonard nodded, looking impatient by the promise. He waited until Jim had finally finished with the massage, before shifting close to the other man again. His shoulder butted up against Jim’s, as he leant in for a kiss, mouths locking together in firm lines. Jim’s eyes fluttered closed and soon became lost in the kiss and the feel of Leonard hot and solid against him. They were still kissing when the sound of an engine wound down towards them, wheels shushing against the road.

Jim hastily pulled away and leapt to his feet, long arms waving to flag the car down. Leonard rose a little more reluctantly, boots held between the long fingers of one hand, socked feet splayed against the hot tarmac of the road. When the car finally stopped beside them, they noticed that it was a young woman behind the wheel, grinning out at them. She seemed to be focussing a little too much upon Jim, no doubt blinded by a charming smile and friendly blue eyes. Leonard immediately stepped in, wrapped one arm possessively about the other man’s waist and pecked a kiss to Jim’s cheek. The woman, when Leonard checked, looked surprised, yet undoubtedly touched by Leonard's display of possessiveness, and Jim, himself, merely laughed, and leant into the other man’s touch easily.

“Where you headed, guys?” asked the lady, English tones seeming at odds with the Californian desert surrounding them.

“Just the nearest town will do, thanks,” Jim told her. “Our car’s broken down and we need help fixing it. We’re supposed to be on our way to our honeymoon, can you believe it?”

“Honeymoon? Congratulations,” the woman asked, in surprise. “Sure, hop in the back.”

“Thanks,” Leonard replied, uncertain as to whether he was thanking her for the lift or the congratulations.

The lady, whose name turned out to be Sharon, didn’t seem to mind which way he meant it; instead, she waited until they were safely ensconced in the back, before heading towards the nearest town. She pointedly left them to their privacy in the back, smiling every so often when she heard the odd, soft kiss exchanged between the two men.

Once reaching the nearest town, which turned out to be Cadiz, she left them at the outskirts, declining their offer of buying her lunch in exchange for the lift. She merely shrugged it off good-naturedly and said it was a pleasure to help out newly-weds. She made her goodbyes and left them, standing by the side of the road.

Jim exchanged a shrug with Leonard, before they made the walk into town, where they found a garage willing to help them. Leonard was only glad that he’d replaced the shoes upon his feet before he got there; he didn’t think it prudent to turn up shoeless and looking like a hobo.

They waited in a local diner, as their car was towed and ended up having to stay for the night in a motel while the prop shaft was fixed on their car. By the evening of the next day, they were well on their way to their cabin, and the promise of a honeymoon spent in the loneliness of the mountains.

~~ the end ~~ 


End file.
